


Фаза неопределённости

by Bat_out_of_hell



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell
Summary: Что произойдёт, если вместо Стражей Галактики Тора подхватит некий космический корабль на невероятностной тяге, с пассажирами которого он уже давно знаком?В отчаянных ситуациях, говорит Путеводитель, не нужно терять надежды. Точнее, продолжает он, можно потерять надежду, но самое главное – не паниковать.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Вопль первый

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Infinitive Phase](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817428) by [CaptainJZH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH). 



> Немного инфы:  
> • Фанфик вдохновлён оригинальной радиопостановкой.  
> • Каждый эпизод назван в честь разделов поэмы Льюиса Кэрролла «Охота на Снарка»; в переводе Г. Кружкова — «вопли».  
> • Название фанфика вдохновлено самим Дугласом Адамсом, который предложил называть серии эпизодов радиопостановки «фазами»: первой, второй, третьей.  
> • «Journey of the Sorcerer» группы Eagles — официальный саундтрек радиосериала, телесериала, пластинки и фильма.
> 
> P.S. Don't panic! :)

Космос — как говорится во введении к «Путеводителю для путешествующих по Галактике автостопом» — большой. Огромный. Вы даже представить себе не можете, настолько он чудовищно необъятен.

Если вас, к примеру, выбросил в ледяной вакуум космоса какой-нибудь маньяк с желанием уничтожить половину Вселенной, вы выживете только если в течение тридцати секунд будете подобраны проходящим мимо кораблём. Однако, продолжает «Путеводитель», нет смысла на это рассчитывать, так как вероятность быть спасённым равняется одному к двум в степени 267709.

К счастью для Тора, бога грома, он был бессмертен, а оттого мог продержаться в открытом космосе бесконечно дольше, чем жалкие тридцать секунд. Вероятность быть спасённым для него была куда выше — один к двум в степени 1618, — но всё ещё крайне мала.

Невероятные события не были для Тора чем-то совершенно новым — в последнее время он пережил сразу несколько. Во-первых, выяснилось, что его брат Локи, бог коварства, не был мёртв, а вместо этого маскировался под их отца и смотрел весьма дрянные пьесы про себя самого. Во-вторых, после смерти их настоящего отца объявилась давно потерянная злая сестрица Хела и уничтожила считавшийся не уничтожаемым молот Мьёльнир. В-третьих, после засасывания в странную воронку, Тор оказался на заполненной мусором псевдо-утопической планете Сакаар, где снова столкнулся не только с братом, но и с так называемым «Невероятным Халком» — другом с Земли и альтер-эго доктора Брюса Беннера. И наконец, в-четвертых, после долгой и весьма захватывающей схватки в теперь-уже-разрушенном Асгарде, корабль с выжившими асгардцами был атакован завоевателем Таносом, желающим захватить находящийся во владении Локи Камень Космоса, который тот успел добыть до окончательного разрушения Асгарда, и походя убившим вышеупомянутого Локи.

Как сказал бы Тор — если бы был в сознании, чтобы вообще что-то сказать — это была, мягко говоря, не самая удачная неделя.

Однако невозможные события не были чем-то новым и для корабля «Золотое сердце», приводимого в движение невероятностной тягой. Невероятностный фактор на борту был один к двум в степени 1618, что по удивительному совпадению равнялось количеству раз, скольким Тор проклял имя «Зафод Билброкс» после одного смущающего инцидента с участие латексного бюстье и дамогранских головоногих моллюсков пом-пом.

* * *

— Не хотелось бы никого тревожить или давать шанс назвать меня занудой, но всё-таки считаю необходимым сообщить, что в нашем шкафу для белья асгардец, — как всегда безжизненно произнёс андроид-параноик Марвин.

— Асгардец в шкафу для белья? — переспросил Артур Дент. Он в одиночестве стоял на мостике в своём печально известном обтрёпанном халате.

— Мне стоит как-то иначе сформулировать свою мысль? Могу сказать «Божество в маленькой комнате, где мы храним простыни», если вам так предпочтительнее…

— Нет, Марвин, я просто хочу узнать, откуда в нашем шкафу взялся асгардец. И вообще, вытаскивай его оттуда!

— Конечно же, его подхватила невероятностная тяга. Вы же, дураки, не в состоянии сами это сделать.

— Марвин…

— Я полагаю, вы хотите, чтобы я перенёс его безвольное тело в какое-то конкретное место?

Артур вздохнул. С Марвином никогда не было просто.

— Да, Марвин, принеси его сюда. И разбуди всех остальных!

— Разбуди остальных, говорит он. Мозги размером с планету, а меня используют вместо будильника… — произнёс Марвин в пустоту и медленно направился обратно в коридор.

* * *

— Слышишь, землянин, лучше бы у тебя было хорошая причина нас позвать, — проворчал Зафод Билброкс, ступая на капитанский мостик. — Левая голова только-только успела задремать.

На ярко-белом полу такого же ярко-белого капитанского мостика еще более ярко-белого корабля «Золотое сердце» лежал Тор — бог грома и бывший друг бывшего Президента Галактики.

— Тор? Неужели правда он? Какого Зарквона он тут делает? И почему всё ещё не попытался меня убить?

Помимо этих четверых, на мостике собрались Форд Префект — друг Артура с Бетельгейзе и троюродный брат Зафода; Триллиан — знакомая Артура с Земли; Рэндом Дент — дочь Артура; и Фенчёрч — возлюбленная Артура, также с Земли.

— Ты имеешь в виду Тора из скандинавских мифов? — спросила Фенчёрч.

— Мы встретились однажды на вечеринке, — начал объяснять Артур.

— Артур предложил ему выйти поговорить, — продолжил Форд со смешком.

— И что смешного? — заинтересовалась Рэндом.

— Та вечеринка дрейфовала в воздухе. Когда-то давно она улетела за облака, да там и осталась, — ответила Триллиан.

— У него такие… большие… мускулы, — произнесла Рэндом, оглядывая лежащего перед ними бога.

— Не такие уж и большие, — пробормотал Артур.

— Соглашусь, — заметил Форд. — Будто сами боги слепили его тело. Ой, подождите-ка, так всё и было!

— Может это вообще не Тор, — скрестил руки на груди Артур. — Тор, которого я помню, был гораздо ниже и, м-м-м, куда более тощим.

— Не-а, — отозвалась Триллиан, прикладывая руку ко лбу Тора. — Он точно такой, каким я его помню.

— Не знаю, — нервно заёрзал Зафод. — Может, землянин прав. В конце концов, я припоминаю, что Тор был гораздо подвижнее.

Зафод легонько пнул Тора ногой, от чего тот внезапно очнулся и отшатнулся на другой конец комнаты.

— Что ж, теперь он несколько более подвижен, — заметила Фенчёрч.

* * *

— Так ты говоришь, есть какой-то кот по имени Танос, который хочет найти симпатичные цветные камешки, чтобы стереть половину Вселенной? — переспросил Зафод. Они с Тором были в процессе обмена новостями, как бывший Президент с бывшим другом.

— Танос не принадлежит кошачьему роду. Он Титан, и он безумен.

— Безумен в смысле «чокнутый» или в смысле «злой»? — уточнил Форд.

— И то, и то. Скорее всего, дальше он направится на Землю.

— Не удивлён, — пробормотал Артур. — Сначала Землю уничтожают Вогоны, потом оказывается, что у нее врождённая нестабильность и она постоянно реструктуризируется, а теперь этот Танос движется к последнему повторению, на котором даже есть какие-то супергерои!

— Они предпочитают называться «Мстители», — поправил Тор, осматривая консоль компьютера. — Компьютер, проложи курс на Нидавеллир.

— Привет! — как всегда жизнерадостно воскликнул тот. — Это Эдди, ваш бортовой компьютер! С огромным удовольствием сообщаю, что на моих звёздных картах такого нет!

— Что ж, я путь знаю. Поведу корабль вручную.

— Эй! — вмешался Зафод, оттаскивая Тора от консоли. — Нельзя управлять невероятностной тягой вручную! Или ты ненормальный?

— Немного, — ответил Тор, отворачиваясь от компьютера. — Существуют ещё два Камня Бесконечности, которые хранятся не на Земле и до которых Танос пока не успел добраться. Один из них спрятан на Знамогде в руках Коллекционера, а про второй неизвестно никому, даже самому Таносу. Я должен отправиться на Нидавеллир, чтобы завладеть оружием, достойным сражаться с Титаном, а вы пока перехватите Камень.

— Погоди-ка минутку, — прервал его Зафод. — Тор, приятель, дружище, это так не работает. Нельзя просто возникнуть на чужом корабле и начать раздавать приказы!

— Вынужден согласиться, — кивнул Тор. — Эй, ты, в козырной безрукавке!

Форд в замешательстве огляделся.

— Я?

— Ты же тут капитан, я это сразу понял. Прошу разрешения использовать твой корабль и команду для исполнения моей миссии по уничтожению Таноса.

— Вообще-то я тут… — попытался протестовать Зафод, но был прерван его на полуслове.

— Да, — самодовольно улыбнулся Форд и гордо расправил плечи. — Как капитан, я дарую тебе, Тор, возможность использовать всё, что покажется необходимым для твоего великого дела. Как говорится, мы к твоим услугам.

— Отлично, — кивнул Тор, прокладывая курс на бортовом компьютере. — Зафод, две женщины и девушка отправятся на Знамогде, чтобы обезопасить Камень Реальности и спрятать его на «Золотом сердце». А я сам, ты, робот и вон тот, который в халате, полетим на Нидавеллир в спасательной капсуле.

— Отличный план! — счастливо отозвался Форд. — Не могу спорить с богом, а ты, Артур?

— Нет, — ответил Артур, внутренне начиная разделять неприязнь Зафода к асгардцам. — Как бы мне того ни хотелось, увы, не могу.

_Сможет ли план «разделять и властвовать» пройти проверку делом?_

_Преодолеет ли Артур свою ревность к Тору?_

_Изменит ли объединение в одну группу Ферчёрч с Зафодом всю динамику в команде?_

_Узнайте в следующем захватывающем эпизоде «Автостопом по Галактике»!_

_[_ _Играет_ _«Journey of the Sorcerer»]_


	2. Вопль второй

Вопреки названию, не каждый знает, где находится Знамогде. Любого спросите, и вам сразу ответят, что именно поэтому многие преступники прячутся на Знамогде — найти их там весьма просто, но только при условии, что у тебя есть надёжная карта звёздного неба и, если того требует ситуация, крепкий напиток. Впрочем, у Зафода было и то, и другое.

— Океюшки, — сказал Зафод, собирая вокруг себя свою команду. — Сначала мы найдём этого Коллекционера и спросим, как оно вообще. Затем спросим, вообще оно как. Это очень эффективная тактика допроса, отвечаю! А потом…

Фенчёрч подняла руку.

— Да, Фенчёрч?

— Думаю, Танос нас тут обогнал.

Она махнула на обзорный экран, где открывался прекрасный вид на избивающего Коллекционера Таноса.

— Ты его продал?! — прорычал Танос, поднимая беднягу в воздух и бросая на стеклянную витрину. — Кому?

— Некому Зарнивупу! — зарыдал Коллекционер. — Пожалуйста, не убивайте меня! Я всего лишь мирный торговец!

— Зафод, мы должны его спасти! — воскликнула Триллиан, но Зафод только продолжил улыбаться и поглаживать подбородок.

— А я ведь знаю, где найти Некого Зарнивупа… Компьютер, проложи курс на Бету Малой Медведицы.

— Готово! — счастливо отозвался Эдди.

— Зафод, он же умрёт!

Снаружи послышался громкий щелчок, и все добрые намерения Триллиан сразу потеряли свою актуальность.

— Как говорится, если бы да кабы, — заметил Зафод, откидываясь на спинку стула. — Погнали!

* * *

Уже давно установлено, что Бета Малой Медведицы — одно из самых ужасных мест в известной нам Вселенной: богатая, невозможно солнечная и исключительно субтропическая планета, на которой живут ужасающе расслабленные и просветлённые люди. Здесь же расположена штаб-квартира «Инфин-Идио энтерпрайзис», издателя «Путеводителя для путешествующих по Галактике автостопом».

— Издательство «Путеводителя для путешествующих по Галактике автостопом», самой замечательной книги во Вселенной, приветствует вас! Чем могу помочь? Прошу прощения, но мистер Ванн Харл сейчас занят.

— Привет, — сказал Зафод, подходя к стойке, — мне бы хотелось увидеть Зарнивупа.

— Опять вы? Я уже говорила, что никто не имеет права просто прийти и потребовать видеть Зарнивупа, а вы появляетесь здесь уже второй раз! Охрана, выведите его!

Вылетев из вестибюля на улицу, Зафод степенно поднялся, отряхнул рубашку и попытался придумать новый план. Новый план не придумывался. Триллиан, Рэндом и Фенчёрч наблюдали за ним из-за угла.

— Для существа, количество голов которого в два раза превышает норму, ты не очень-то сообразителен, — прокомментировала Рэндом.

Зафод вздохнул.

— Жаль, что с нами нет Форда. Он-то знает, как туда пробраться.

— Но ты не Форд, а Танос наверняка скоро будет тут, — нахмурилась Триллиан. — Так что вы с левой головой отдохните, пока мы придумываем новый план.

Пока Зафод остался дуться на скамейке, женщины занялись мозговым штурмом.

— А если попробовать им угрожать? — предложила Рэндом.

Триллиан покачала головой.

— Зафод однажды пытался. Точнее, он говорит, что пытался — я всё ещё не уверена, что это не были галлюцинации.

— Можно притвориться доставщиками пиццы? — подала идею Фенчёрч.

Триллиан опять покачала головой.

— Это он тоже пытался. И вообще, с чего бы кто-то доставлял пиццу вчетвером?

— Может, Зарнивуп просто очень любит пиццу, — пожала плечами Фенчёрч.

— Погодите-ка, у меня идея, — сказала Триллиан, наблюдая за патрулирующими вестибюль роботами. — Если не нас приведут к Зарнивупу, а Зарнивупа к нам?

— Это вообще какая-то бессмыслица! — вмешался Зафод.

В это время робот в вестибюле прицепился к какому-то весьма подозрительному на вид служащему.

— Мистер Руста, у вас на счету семнадцать сотен необъяснённых деловых расходов, — сказал робот.

— Это, э-э-э, всё легко объяснить, — попытался оправдаться Руста.

— Ещё несколько, и вас сопроводят к самому мистеру Ванн Харлу, будете объяснять ему лично. Пока ваше дело рассматривается, вы отстранены от работы с несохранением оплаты.

— Э-эй! Подожди!

— Идея имеет смысл, — сказала Рэндом, вытаскивая из кармана кошелёк. — У меня есть банковская карта Форда, я её стащила, чтобы кое-что себе купить. У него там где-то десять тысяч необъяснённых расходов!

Она рванула в здание, размахивая карточкой как флагом.

— Рэндом! — крикнула Триллиан, побежав следом.

— Мистер Робот!

Робот-охранник повернулся к девушке, сканируя карту у неё в руке.

— Я Форд Префект, и у меня есть необъяснённые расходы!

Робота почти закоротило, когда он пересчитал сумму денег, списанную с карты Форда.

— Мистер Префект, на вашем счету более ста миллионов необъяснённых деловых расходов.

Рэндом смущенно отступила.

— Я… э-э-э… не думала, что будет так много… — пробормотала она.

— Мы все тут Форд Префект! — выпалил Зафод, подбегая.

Их окружили роботы-охранники — всё шло точно по плану.

— Зарнивуп хотел бы с вами пообщаться.

* * *

Зарнивуп Ванн Харл был очень богатым человеком. Он не только спокойно пережил покупку «Инфин-Идио» издательства «Мегадодо», но и продолжал издавать популярнейший «Путеводитель» ещё долгое время после того, как тот устарел. Поэтому никто не удивился, когда он приобрёл в субэфирной сети за огромную сумму один из драгоценнейших и редчайших Камней Бесконечности и стал использовать его в качестве пресс-папье.

— Вы что-то не похожи на Форда Префекта, — сказал Зарнивуп, разглядывая на экране личный файл Форда. — Для начала, он не был сразу четырьмя людьми.

— Видите ли, — начала Рэндом. — Один парень, которого зовут Танос, хочет забрать себе вот этот замечательный Камень Бесконечности.

— И вы посчитали необходимым проникнуть в мой офис, чтобы сделать что?

— Танос хочет уничтожить половину Вселенной! — воскликнула Триллиан.

— Всё ещё не понимаю, как это касается меня.

— Это коснётся и вас, когда вы внезапно перестанете существовать, — прокомментировала Фенчёрч.

— И это будет тебя касаться, когда я сверну тебе шею, если ты не отдашь нам эту блестяшку! — пригрозил Зафод.

На столе Зарнивупа зажужжал коммуникатор и послышался голос секретаря.

— Прошу прощения за беспокойство, мистер Ванн Харл, но к вам в кабинет направляется большой фиолетовый мужчина. Уверяю вас, мы сделали всё возможное, чтобы его не пропустить.

— Спасибо, — сказал Зарнивуп, разворачиваясь обратно к группе посетителей. — Мистер Библброкс, вас я помню. По крайней мере, помню вас до этого мерзкой модификации мозга. Вы вроде бы настойчиво хотели узнать, что происходит в вашей жизни. Могу рассказать.

— Серьёзно?

Зарнивуп взял со стола Камень Реальности и повертел его между пальцами.

— Совершенно серьёзно. Что-то насчёт истинного правителя Вселенной…

— Скажи мне! — воскликнул Зафод, подбегая к столу.

— Зафод, во имя Зарквона, хватай камень! — закричала Триллиан.

— Сейчас-сейчас, ладно? Расскажи мне всё, Зарни!

— Что-то насчёт вашего прадеда, Зафода Библброкса четвёртого…

— Зафод!

— После того, как он расскажет, что случилось в моей жизни, ладно?

— Да в конце-то концов, — выдохнула Рэндом, бросаясь за камнем через стол.

В этот момент прямо за Зарнивупом открылся голубой портал, через который шагнул Танос во всём своём позолоченно-бронированном великолепии. Рэндом застыла на месте.

— Так-так-так... — покачал головой Танос, протягивая руку к Камню в руках Зарнивупа.

— О, мистер Танос, я слышал вы интересуетесь декоративными пресс-папье. У нас в Инфин-Идио есть много…

Танос схватил Зарнивупа за горло и швырнул через всю комнату, забирая Камень Реальности и добавляя его на огромную золотую перчатку на своей левой руке.

— Думаю, это принадлежит мне, — заметил Танос и кивнул Зафоду. — Здравствуйте, мистер Библброкс. Позволю себе дать вам совет: после осуществления моего плана Галактика будет нуждаться в сильном лидере. Так что, если выживете, не переизбирайтесь в этом году. — И он исчез в портале.

Все в комнате осуждающе смотрели на Зафода. Тот, в свою очередь, выглядел так, будто посмотрел в глаза Кровожадного Звережука с Трааля, но казался скорее смущенным, чем испуганным.

— Зафод, — сказала Триллиан, — если Танос нас уничтожит, я тебя убью.

_Хватит ли Триллиан духу подтвердить на практике столь провокационное заявление?_

_Существует ли в этом континууме «Вторая фаза»?_

_Является ли «Ванн Харл» настоящей фамилией Зарнивупа?_

_Узнайте в следующем захватывающем эпизоде «Автостопом по Галактике»!_

_[_ _Играет_ _«Journey of the Sorcerer»]_


	3. Вопль третий

Всем известно, что спасательные капсулы — далеко не самые просторные средства передвижения, но и из этого правила есть исключение: спасательные капсулы на кораблях Вогонов. В случае опасности для жизни из всего экипажа Вогонов спасаться разрешено только капитанам, поэтому им требуется всего одна большая капсула, а не множество маленьких.

К сожалению, спасательная капсула на «Золотом сердце» исключением не являлась и была довольно тесной и без огромного бога грома, занимавшего главное кресло.

— Капитан Префект, — заявил Тор, — я должен похвалить вас за надёжный дизайн спасательной капсулы вашего корабля. Очень легкая в управлении.

— Спасибо, — пискнул прижатый к стене Форд.

— Кто-нибудь ещё перестал чувствовать всю левую сторону тела? — просипел прижатый к другой стене Артур.

— Да, например, я, — отозвался уложенный под сиденье Марвин. — Но не то чтобы это кого-то волновало.

— Чепуха, андроид, — сказал Тор, — конечно, нас это волнует! Мы же друзья?

— Я так не думаю, — пробормотал Артур.

— Мы почти у цели. Давайте споём старую асгардскую балладу, чтобы скоротать время!

— Мне кажется, вам стоит знать, что я чувствую себя подавленно, — снова подал голос Марвин.

— Всё больше причин для песни! Я начну. О-о-о-о-о-о-о…

— Тор, по-моему мы прибыли, — оборвал его Форд.

— Какая жалость. Это была замечательная песня.

* * *

В годы своего расцвета Нидавеллир был центром производства оружия и декоративных металлоконструкций всего Внешнего кольца Галактики. Отец Тора, Один, заключил здесь контракт на ковку молота, и даже Перчатка бесконечности Таноса была создана именно здесь — главным образом потому, что ключевой философией финансового отдела было «Деньги есть деньги». Однако, когда сюда прибыли Тор, Форд, Артур и Марвин, по какой-то причине Нидавеллир оказался закрыт.

— Сейчас никого нет на месте, — включилось записанное сообщение в зале, когда-то бывшем главным вестибюлем. — Оставьте своё имя и данные для связи, и мы вам сразу же сообщим, что снова открыты. Пи-и-и-и-ип!

— Что-то мне это напоминает, — заметил Артур. — Полетели-ка отсюда, пока они не выпустили ракеты.

— Подождите, — сказал Форд, роясь в заброшенном столе секретаря. — Думаю, я знаю, куда они все делись.

Он поднял наполовину использованный купон с логотипом Тысячедорожья — знаменитого ресторана «У конца Вселенной».

— Я там бывал, — кивнул Тор, — у них подают замечательный салат. Понимаю, почему старина Эйтри отправился туда.

— Ты помнишь дорогу? — спросил Артур. — Я припоминаю, что это где-то в районе Конца Времён.

— Помню ли я дорогу? — засмеялся Тор. — У них каждый восемьдесят первый ужин бесплатный, а я их съел целых семь! Не переживай, они принимают асгардские монеты.

— Ну разумеется.

* * *

— Не испытывайте моё терпение, доктор, — произнёс Эбони Мо кричащему в агонии Доктору Стрэнджу. На потолке, наблюдая на ними из-за угла, прятались миллиардер Тони Старк, также известный как Железный человек, и подросток Питер Паркер, также известный как Человек-паук.

— Я дам вам немного времени подумать, стоит ли нужная мне информация таких мучений, — сказал Мо, запирая Стрэнджа в камере.

— А я всё равно откажусь сотрудничать? — уточнил Стрэндж, когда к лицу вернулась чувствительность.

— Значит, мне понадобится приложить чуть больше усилий, — пожал плечами Мо, открывая дверь шлюза прямо у красиво украшенного входа в ресторан. — Эй, робот, припаркуй корабль за углом!

— Вот же дерьмо, — пробормотал Стрэндж, когда дверь за Мо закрылась.

— Эй, следи за языком! Тут ребёнок, — крикнул Тони, спускаясь вместе с Паучком с верхней галереи.

— Ну конечно же, ему захотелось пообедать именно тут, — вздохнул Стрэндж.

— Тут — это где именно? — спросил Тони, взрывая панель управления у камеры Стрэнджа и отключая силовое поле.

— Тут — это в ресторане «У конца Вселенной».

— Какого именно конца? — уточнил Питер.

— Больше ничего у тебя вопросов не вызвало? — вмешался Тони.

— Это пузырь из ткани времени, спроецированный в миг гибели Вселенной, благодаря чему посетители ресторана имеют возможность бесконечное количество раз любоваться крушением мироздания. Тебе тут понравится, Тони, у них замечательное коктейльное меню.

— Полный бред, — ответил Тони, — но да плевать. Как Мо сюда попал?

— Во-первых, бред, но не совсем. Во-вторых, сюда очень легко добраться, если знаешь путь.

— Это не ответ… — начал Тони, но Стрэндж его перебил.

— И так как это временной пузырь, я решил, что это отличное место для хранения Камня Времени.

— Но я думал, что Камень Времени у тебя с собой, — вставил Питер.

— Ты кто такой, напомни?

— Питер Паркер, — представился Питер, протягивая руку.

— Доктор Стрэндж, — пожал её Стрэндж.

— О, так мы обмениваемся нашими выдуманными именами? Тогда я Человек-паук.

— Ладно, окей, все во всём разобрались? — вмешался Тони. — Отлично, давайте валить с этого летающего пончика и хватать Камень, пока до него не добрался Мо.

* * *

— У вас есть бронь? — спросил метрдотель.

— Нет, — ответил Тор, — но я тут уже обедал.

— Значит, вы обедаете здесь прямо сейчас, сэр.

— Конечно-конечно, мне просто нужно не встречаться с моими прошлыми я.

— Вашими настоящими я, — поправил метрдотель.

— Прошлое относительно, я помню. Вообще-то я хотел узнать, обедает ли у вас тут Эйтри?

— Да, сэр. Желаете соседний столик?

— Понимаю, что как бы неуместно говорить это во временном пузыре в миг Конца Времён, — вставил Форд, — но у нас время поджимает.

— Воистину так, — кивнул Тор. — Нам столик на троих, рядом с Эйтри.

— Троих? Погодите, а где Марвин? — спросил Артур.

— Наверняка где-то дуется, — ответил Форд. — Идёмте, найдём наконец этого парня Эйтри, закажем пару напитков и спасём Вселенную!

— Половину Вселенной.

— Да какая разница.

* * *

— Окей, Доктор, ну и где в этом волшебном ресторане спрятан Камень Времени? — спросил Тони, когда они вошли в вестибюль.

— Под столом, соседним с тем, где я сижу обычно.

— Ну конечно, — фыркнул Тони, — там же его никто никогда не найдёт.

— Если бы он спрятал его под своим обычным столом, было бы слишком очевидно, — встрял Питер, но тут же замолчал, увидев выражение лица Тони. — Я заткнулся. Простите.

— Добро пожаловать, у вас есть бронь? — спросил метрдотель.

— Да, — ответил Стрэндж. — Под именем «Магистр мистических искусств».

— О да, разумеется. Вы втроём? Сюда пожалуйста, сэр.

— Должность Верховного мага имеет свои бонусы, — ухмыльнулся Стрэндж.

* * *

— Надеюсь, мы не столкнёмся со нашими прошлыми я, — пробормотал Артур, когда их вели к нужному столику. — Не хотелось бы, чтобы Артуров Дентов стало двое.

— К тому же это вызовет временной парадокс, — заметил Тор. — Поверьте мне, распутывать их — то ещё удовольствие.

Добравшись до нужного столика, они наконец-то увидели неуловимого Эйтри, короля карликов Нидавеллира, который сидел, упершись в стол локтями, и что-то посасывал из пивной кружки через трубочку, как молочный коктейль.

Здесь стоит заметить, что по некой иронии судьбы карлики Нидавеллира являются гуманоидами по размеру весьма крупными. Артура этот факт, разумеется, совершенно не удивил:

— Боже праведный! — воскликнул он. — Ты же говорил, что он карлик!

— Так и есть, — ответил Тор. — Оставайтесь здесь, я с ним поговорю.

Форд сел за столик, сразу же заглядывая в меню.

— Как ты вообще можешь думать о еде в такое время?

— Легко и просто. О, суп — звучит неплохо!

За соседним столом Тор утешал безрукого гиганта.

— Ты должен был защищать нас! — рыдал тот. — Асгард должен был защищать нас. Теперь все мертвы!

— Тише, тише, — отодвинул его напиток Тор. — Ты что-то перебрал с пангалактическими грызлодерами.

— Я больше не могу делать оружие. Без рук…

— Послушай меня, Эйтри. Тебе не нужны руки. Каждое созданное тобой оружие, каждый топор, молот, меч — они все у тебя в голове. Пойдём со мной обратно в кузницу, и победим Таноса вместе.

* * *

— Телефонный звонок для мистера Артурдента, — сообщил официант. — Мистера Дента Артурдента.

— Я — Артур Дент, — сказал Артур, поднимая трубку с подноса официанта и поднося к уху. — Алло?

— О. А я уже решил, что вы умерли от отравления, — произнёс знакомый унылый голос. — Уже начал завидовать.

— Марвин?

— Кому бы ещё хватило смелости позвонить тебе? Уж точно не мне. Но я всё равно звоню, пусть и не получу за этого никакой благодарности.

— Что случилось, Марвин?

— В своём рассказе Тор упоминал Эбони Мо, хотя я не думаю, что ты слушал достаточно внимательно. Пару минут назад он вошёл в ресторан. Я решил, что стоит об этом упомянуть.

— Эбони Мо? — переспросил Артур, понятия не имея, кто это.

— Эбони Мо?! — возопил подошедший к ним вместе с Эйтри Тор. — Что насчёт него?

— Марвин сказал, он только что вошёл в…

Тор выхватил у него трубку телефона.

— Эбони Мо здесь?!

— Конечно же он здесь, — ответил Марвин. — Я парковал его корабль.

— Нужно убираться отсюда, — серьёзно сказал Тор и первым направился к выходу.

* * *

— Камень Времени надёжно спрятан прямо… Да ради всего святого! — сказал Стрэндж, когда они завернули за угол и увидели Эбони Мо, обедающего за соседним столиком — ровно там, где хранился Камень. Они быстро присели, выхватили у официанта меню и спрятались за ним.

— Просто нужно подождать, пока он поест, — тихо произнёс Стрэндж. — Вероятность, что он найдёт Камень крайне мал…

— А это у нас что? — улыбнулся Мо, нащупывая под столом приклеенную на скотч небольшую коробочку.

— Вот и всё, — подытожил Тони, запуская броню и наводя на Мо репульсоры.

Без малейшего колебания одним движением рук Мо подбросил их в воздух, отправляя всех троих в стену и прижимая столом. Остальные посетители ресторана даже не повернули головы.

— Как бы мне не хотелось уходить посреди обеда, — объявил Мо, силой мысли вырезая кусок паркета и взлетая на нём, — мне нужно передать это Таносу. Пока-пока!

— Ты серьёзно, Стрэндж? — спросил лежащий на полу Тони. — Приклеил на обычный скотч?

* * *

— То есть ты просто стреляешь в кого тебе надо, и он тут же начинает смотреть на вещи так, как это делаешь ты сам? — уточнил Форд у пожилого мужчины за барной стойкой.

— Да, — ответил мужчина, — это ружьё «Точка зрения». Его создал какой-то суперкомпьютер по заказу моей благоверной. Работает отлично! — Он захихикал. — Хочешь в деле посмотреть?

— Разумеется! Может стать весьма прибыльной штучкой.

Мужчина только-только положил ружьё на барную стойку, как мимо пронеслись Тор, Артур и Эйтри.

— Форд, нам пора! — крикнул Артур.

— Во имя Закрвона, это ещё что?! — завопил Форд, показывая куда-то за спину собеседнику, и сбежал, прихватив ружьё.

— Вот чёрт, — вздохнул мужчина, повернувшись обратно. — Жена меня убьёт.

* * *

— Зачем ты это сделал? — спросил Артур, когда Форд их нагнал.

— Эту штуку можно неплохо продать, и сделаю это именно я. Эй, а где наша капсула?

— Её забрали на штрафстоянку, — отозвался сидящий на бордюре Марвин.

— На штрафстоянку?! — воскликнули все трое, наблюдая, как вдалеке буксир куда-то ведёт их спасательную капсулу.

— Вы забыли оплатить парковку, — продолжил Марвин.

— И ты не мог просто её не отдавать?

— Вы же меня об этом не просили.

Заметив приближающего Эбони Мо, Тор огляделся и махнул рукой на стоящую неподалёку телефонную будку, за которой они и спрятались. Мо вышел из ресторана и направился прямиком в то время, из которого прибыл.

— Просто отлично, — проворчал Артур. — И как теперь вы собираетесь отсюда выбираться?

Внезапно телефонная будка превратилась в огромное чучело жирафа, стоящие вокруг космические корабли украсились ёлочными игрушками, и перед входом в ресторан возникло «Золотое сердце». Дверь открылась, и из неё выглянула Фенчёрч.

— Привет, Артур! — крикнула она.

— Фенни?

— Давайте быстрее, нам ещё спасать половину Вселенной!

— Как вы нас нашли? — спросил Тор, убеждаясь, что Эйтри уместился в дверной проход.

— Короче говоря, Танос заполучил Камень Реальности, потому что Зафод — идиот, потом мы полетели на Нидавеллир, увидели записку и решили, что вы отправились сюда. Это тот чувак, которого вы искали?

— Да, — кивнул Тор, — и теперь нам нужно немедленно вернуться на Нидавеллир, чтобы создать великое оружие для победы над Таносом.

— Похоже на план. Зафод, рассчитай курс!

* * *

— Доктор, — сказал Тони, вместе с Питером и Стрэнджем стоя у входа в ресторан. — Где наш корабль?

— Кхм, возможно, я… просчитался…

— Да что ты говоришь?!

— Эм, — вмешался Питер, — не знаю, как насчёт вас, а я пошёл обратно внутрь.

— Давай, малыш, заказывай всё, что захочешь, — кивнул Тони. — Кажется, мы здесь надолго.

_Смогут ли добрый доктор и его новоиспечённые союзники найти путь домой?_

_Как будет выглядеть новое оружие Тора?_

_Неужели автор совершенно забыл про Камень Души, раз уж в этой истории нет Гаморы?_

_Чтобы получить ответы на эти и другие вопросы, подключайтесь и слушайте потрясающее продолжение «Автостопом по Галактике»!_

_[Играет «Journey of the Sorcerer»]_


	4. Вопль четвёртый

Говорят, всегда нужно быть готовым к любым неожиданностям. Стив «Капитан Америка» Роджерс когда-то считал так же, но теперь мог говорить с уверенностью: это всё полнейшая ерунда. В последние годы вся его жизнь состояла из одних только неожиданностей, и он к ним оказался совершенно не готов.

Во-первых, его накачали странной сывороткой, превратившей его в ходячий пример нездоровой маскулинности. Во-вторых, в конце Второй мировой войны он разбил самолёт где-то в Арктике, но умудрился выжить и пролежать во льдах целых семьдесят лет. В-третьих, пока он пытался найти своё место в новом мире, выяснилось, что всё вокруг было обманом, который, в свою очередь, тоже был обманом. И наконец в-четвёртых, из любимого миллионами героя он внезапно превратился в беглеца от правосудия, по ходу дела отрастил бороду, но, к счастью, не начал называть себя «Кочевником» (за исключением некоторых альтернативных реальностей, в которых всё-таки начал).

И вот теперь он дрался с сотнями злобных пришельцев, защищая Вижена — существа, владеющего Камнем Разума, за которым охотился Танос, также известный под именем Безумный Титан. Не говоря уже о том, что происходило всё это в Ваканде — стране, которую ещё несколько недель назад все считали трущобами даже среди стран третьего мира (это, конечно, тоже оказалось обманом).

Уже казалось, что надежды больше нет и Мстители — как они сами себя называли — проигрывают, но тут начали происходить совсем уж странные вещи. Злобные пришельцы вдруг превратились в воздушные шары, оружие детей Таноса — в собачьи игрушки, а топливо на их кораблях — в пену для ванн.

— Что за!.. — взвизгнула Проксима Миднайт, когда её копьё стало резиновой косточкой-пищалкой.

— Что это за звук? — послышался голос Брюса Беннера из Халкбастера.

Все, кто хоть раз слышали этот звук, без труда узнали бы его — это был гул невероятностной тяги, который по удивительному стечению обстоятельств прекрасно гармонировал со стуком превращающихся в теннисные мячики листьев на ближайших деревьях. Высоко над полем боя повис космический корабль «Золотое сердце».

— Это не вакандийский корабль! — удивлённо воскликнул Т’Чалла, король Ваканды.

Дверь корабля открылась, и оттуда выпрыгнул Тор, бог грома. Вокруг него сверкали молнии, а в руках он держал своё новое оружие — Громсекиру, рукоять которой была сделана из бывшей левой руки Марвина.

— МНЕ НУЖЕН ТАНОС! — проревел он.

Артур и Фенчёрс наблюдали за всем этим через окно.

— Нет, я вижу, что он весь такой героический, молниями стрелять умеет, но всё равно не понимаю, за что его так любят, — надулся Артур.

— Ну-у-у, — протянула Фенчёрч, — когда-то он был на четвёртом месте в рейтинге самых популярных божеств. Это явно что-то значит.

— Когда-то? А сейчас?

— После того, как Зафод опозорил его на весь субэфир, он упал на шестьдесят восьмое место, но потом опять поднялся до двадцать седьмого. Сейчас в рейтинге он сразу после Пингвина Флаппера, бога книжек в мягких обложках.

— Хм, неплохо.

* * *

— Э-э-э, — протянул Зафод с капитанского мостика, — у них там как-то кисло. Может, надо помочь?

— И чем именно им смогут помочь несколько автостопщиков, президент-отступник и робот с депрессией? — скептично отозвался Форд.

— Я не… — хотел возразить Зафод, но тут корабль зашатался, врезавшись в силовое поле на Вакандой.

— Привет, ребята! — включился компьютер. — Я не в состоянии поддерживать работу систем автопилота, пока мои схемы заняты решением очень серьёзной проблемы!

— Неужели опять заварка чая? — вслух подумал Форд.

— Что? — вышел из кухни Артур. — Нет, больше никакого чая. Совсем никакого! Разве что всего одну маленькую чашечку.

— Артур!!!

«Золотое сердце» грохнулось на землю, совершенно случайно раздавив последнего представителя уникального вакандского вида травяных жуков по имени А. Гражжаг.

Все выскочили из корабля как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Танос обращает время вспять и вырывает Камень Разума из головы Вижена.

— Святые поющие рыбы Зарквона! — воскликнул Зафод.

— Твою же Бельгию… — выдохнул Форд. — Где мои солнцезащитные очки с детектором опасности, когда они так нужны? Я почти напуган!

— Меня, кажется, тошнит, — отвернулся Артур.

Надеясь, что на них никто не обращает внимания, они рванули прятаться за «Золотым сердцем».

Тем временем Танос поднёс Камень Разума к своей Перчатке, где уже сверкали остальные пять камней. (В том числе там был и Камень Души, но откуда Танос его взял, нам, увы, неизвестно.) Он уже поднял руку, приготовившись осуществить свою долгожданную мечту — одним щелчком пальцев стереть половину всех живых существ во Вселенной, но в этот момент в свете молний возник Тор. Он размахнулся Громсекирой и пробил грудь Таноса насквозь.

— Тебе надо было… — прохрипел Танос, — надо было…

С помощью Камня Времени он повернул ход времени назад, залечивая рану на груди.

— Надо было… целиться…

Но тут, совершенно неожиданно для всех присутствующих, кто-то выстрелил ему в спину. Это оказался никто иной, как Марвин, держащий в руках ничто иное, как ружьё «Точка зрения».

— О… — внезапно протянул Танос совсем другим тоном. — А в чём вообще смысл?

Он щёлкнул пальцами, отчего всё вокруг залило белым светом, и превратился в пыль. Всё, что осталось от бывшего маньяка с любовью к геноциду — это кучка пепла в вакандской грязи и расплавленная Перчатка Бесконечности.

— Ч-чт-то… — прозаикался Тор. — Что ты сделал?

— Заставил его посмотреть на мир так, как это делаю я, — ответил Марвин. — И совершенно не удивлён, что он после такого захотел уйти.

— Так мы выиграли? — уточнил Баки.

— Да, — кивнул Артур, выходя из-за «Золотого сердца». — Думаю, мы выиграли.

— И чего нам это стоило? — спросила Окойе.

— Даже не знаю, — небрежно пожал плечами Форд. — Ружья какого-то старикашки, самооценки Артура, и вот этого парня — Вижена.

— На самом деле, — сказала Триллиан, осматривая безжизненное тело, — в Кибернетической корпорации Сириуса его наверняка смогут починить.

— Они смогут его спасти? — с надеждой переспросила тайная возлюбленная Вижена — Ванда.

— Конечно, могут, — уныло произнёс Марвин. — Эти мерзавцы могут спасти даже тех, кто этого совершенно не желает. Такая жалость.

К сожалению, в этот момент их радость прервал давно знакомый вездесущий звук громкоговорящей системы с кораблей Вогонов.

— Люди Земли! — устало объявил Простатник Джельц. — Будет гиперпространственный экспресс-маршрут, Земля подлежит ликвидации, бла-бла-бла. Да вы и сами всё прекрасно знаете.

— Сегодня, должно быть, четверг, — подумал вслух Артур. — По четвергам у меня вечно всё наперекосяк.

* * *

Где-то далеко в ресторане «У конца Вселенной» Доктор Стрэндж, Тони Старк и Питер Паркер ждали, когда кто-нибудь заберёт их домой.

— Послушайте, — спорил Стрэндж с мужчиной за соседним столиком, — я понимаю, цель Движения за Реальное Время действительно благородна, но иногда временное вмешательство просто необходимо.

Слартибартфаст, он же мужчина за соседним столиком, закатил глаза.

— Это только такие, как вы, поневоле ставшие путешественниками во времени, считаете, что действуете во благо. А на деле только усложняете нам нашу работу!

— А может быть, — предложил Стрэндж, — вам стоит заняться своими проблемами и не лезть в дела магов.

— Ваши дела и есть наши проблемы!

Питер же ругался с надоедливым Главным Блюдом Дня.

— Не буду я тебя есть!

— А я бы очень хотело быть съеденным, — повторило Блюдо. — Разве это не лучше, чем есть существо, которое того не хочет?

— Но уж точно не когда оно сообщает мне об этом лично!

— Послушай меня, паучок, — сказало Блюдо, положив переднюю ногу Питеру на плечо. — Советую взять огузок, мясо там очень сочное.

Питер позеленел.

— Мистер Старк… Мне что-то нехорошо… — и его стошнило в очень предусмотрительно поставленное рядом мусорное ведро.

— Официант! — рыгнул Тони. — Мне ещё пару кружек этой пангалактической дряни!

— Уже несу, сэр.

Из-за стола неподалёку за ними в бинокль подсматривал Реактивный енот Ракета.

— Помню я своё первое Блюдо Дня!

— Эй, — нахмурился Питер Квилл, — перестань шпионить за людьми. И ты, Грут!

— Я есть Грут? — оторвался от видеоигры тот.

— Да, я с тобой говорю. Нельзя играть за столом, это ресторан, а не забегаловка.

— Я есть Грут, — грустно отозвался он, убирая игру.

— У меня странное чувство, будто сегодня со мной должно было произойти что-то очень важное, — сказала Гамора. — Но понятия не имею, что именно.

— Это просто несварение, — предположил Дракс, запихивая в рот очередной кусок хлеба. — С моей матерью такое постоянно случалось.

— Ты слишком много волнуешься, Гамора, — утешающе произнесла Мантис.

— Наверное, ты права, — кивнула та, возвращаясь к изучению меню.

_[_ _Играет_ _«Journey of the Sorcerer»]_

_В этом восхитительном кроссовере вселенных «Автостопом по Галактике» Дугласа Адамса и «Мстители: Война бесконечности» от студии Марвел слова автора зачитывал Питер Джонс. Саймон Джонс озвучивал Артура Дента, Джоффри МакГиверн: Форда Префекта, Марк Уинг-Дэйви: Зафода Библброкса, Стивен Мур: Марвина, Сандра Дикинсон: Триллиан, а Крис Хэмсфорт стал Тором Одинсоном._

_Тони Старка озвучивал Роберт Дауни-младший, Доктора Стрэнджа: Бенедикт Камбербэтч, Человека-паука: Том Холланд, Рэндом: Саманта Беар. В роли Фенчёрч выступила Джейн Хоррокс, Таноса: Джош Бролин, а_ _Простатника Джельца озвучил Билл Уоллис. Остальные Мстители и Стражи Галактики в полном составе играли сами себя._

_Голосом Ричарда Вернона говорил Слартибартфаст, Питера Дэвисона — Главное Блюдо Дня, а мужчину в баре сыграл великолепный Стэн Ли._

_Звуковые эффекты созданы Пэдди Кингследом на студии «BBC Radiophonic Workshop»._

_Фанфик написан CaptainJZH, переведён Bat_out_of_hell._

_Для тех, кто остался с нами до самого конца, мы приготовили специальную сцену после титров._

* * *

Земо спокойно сидел в своей камере, ожидая своего часа. Он уже успел выяснить, что в условиях максимально строго режима было совершенно нечем заняться.

— Земо? — услышал он голос из темноты. — Гельмут Земо?

— Да? Кто здесь?

Из тени вышел Охмешконасыпатель Конца-Краю-Не-Знающий — бессмертный индивидуум, смыслом жизни видевший цель оскорбить каждого обитателя Вселенной строго в алфавитном порядке.

— Ты настоящий говнюк. Даже не очаровательный мерзавец, которых любят девушки, а самый настоящий мудак. Из тех, кого хочется убить лично, по которому и плакать не будешь, когда он помрёт. Гадкий ублюдок.

С этим Проклятый отступил обратно в тень, оставив Земо переваривать оскорбление.

— Вот сейчас было обидно!


End file.
